At its most basic level, frame construction involves the joining of two structural members. Typically, the two structural members are elongated members joined together with an angle being formed therebetween. Joining of the two structural members is typically accomplished on-site using fasteners (e.g., nails, screws, etc.) or brackets and fasteners. In either case, the two structural members are fixed in their relationship to one another. It is well known in the art that such on-site construction is prone to human error. To combat on-site human error, some frame construction for new dwellings is being done off-site in controlled environments. For example, wall frames and roof trusses can be manufactured in a controlled factory environment and then shipped to a construction location. However, manufactured framing assemblies are large and bulky owing to the substantial air space between structural members.
Some frame construction must be done on-site. Room additions or home expansion projects usually require adding walls, floors, a roof(s), and securing them to existing construction. In order to add a roof for a new room to an existing structure, the shingles must be removed and the plywood covering the trusses removed so that additional trusses can tie into the existing trusses correctly. The prior art exposes the interior of the dwelling to the elements, and adds time to the project. Exposure of the interior of the dwelling to wind, rain, and snow can damage the dwellings walls, insulation, electrical circuits or any exposed appliances.